Harry Potter et le Livre du Futur
by HEPAISTOS ZEUS BLACK
Summary: Quelques jours avant son rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter fait une rencontre très surprenante. Maintenant doté d'un livre retraçant un futur sombre et des connaissances rares, il fera tout pour éliminer la menace que sont Voldemort et ses partisans. Fort!Inteligent!Mature!Harry HPxDG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et le Livre du Futur**

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter fait une rencontre très surprenante. Maintenant doté d'un livre retraçant un futur sombre et des connaissances rares, il fera tout pour éliminer la menace que sont Voldemort et ses partisans.

Fort!Inteligent!Mature!Harry HPxDG

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Harry Potter sentait que son quatrième allait être l'année où sa vie basculerait vers des horizons beaucoup plus sombres. La seule chose qui le consolait était le fait qu'il pourrait s'éloigner des Dursley. Après la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich, il était revenu pour une semaine chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait espéré passer les derniers jours de sa semaine avec son parrain Sirius ou au Terrier avec les Weasley, mais selon Dumbeldore, il devait rester en sécurité au 4 Privet Drive après les événements qui s'étaient déroulées après la Coupe du Monde.

Harry n'avait pas protesté face au raisonnement du Directeur de Poudlard, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester le fait de vivre pour une semaine avec son horrible famille stupide et haïssable.

Trois jours avaient passé à la vitesse de l'éclair avec le fait qu'il avait terminé ses devoirs et ses multiples taches de ménages que sa tante lui avait ordonné de faire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message à ses meilleurs amis. C'était déprimant.

Il ferma ses yeux pour penser à autre chose, mais quelque chose l'empêcha. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour voir un tourbillon de magie tourner au milieu de sa chambre. Pris de panique, il se leva et sortit sa baguette qu'il cachait sur lui en cas d'imprévu. Il observa avec méfiance le tourbillon de magie qui commençait à former une forme humaine. Il se prépara à une bataille, mais il hésita à frapper sans savoir ce que c'était. Ainsi, il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir un homme de grande taille faire son apparition. Il était beau, il avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes, des yeux verts clairs cachant une myriade de douleurs et de peines. Son corps était athlétique et il portait un long manteau, des bottes noires, un pantalon noir et un haut tout aussi noir. Harry aperçus que l'homme en question cachait un grand nombre d'armes.

Le jeune Harry hésita soudainement à lutter contre l'homme qui avait une ressemblance curieuse qui le faisait penser à lui-même. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit la puissance qu'expulsait l'homme. La magie coulait en lui comme un tourbillon furieux et protecteur. Dumbledore dégageait quelque chose de similaire, mais c'était rien de comparable de ce que tenait l'homme en face de lui.

Il fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ce mystérieux personnage. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment était de courir loin de ce monstre surpuissant. Mais pourtant, il ne put pas s'empêcher de poser la question qui brûlait sur sa langue.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme en question lui donna un regard tranchant qui fit fléchir le pauvre Harry. Il était certain que ce regard était capable de le tuer. L'homme ferma ses yeux avant de les rouvrir et parler de façon puissante et autoritaire. Sa voix demandait l'écoute et le respect. Le jeune Harry était soudainement à l'écoute d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je suis un homme qui vient du futur. Un futur sombre. Je suis venu dans le passé pour transmettre les éventements futurs pour empêcher la tragédie. »

Le jeune Harry donna un regard surpris à l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il viendrait à lui pour transmettre ce genre de confidence. Il était certain que Dumbledore était un homme beaucoup plus pertinent dans ce genre de situation.

« Je te garantis qu'il n'y a aucune personne au monde en qui je ferais plus confiance qu'en toi. »

Surpris que l'homme puisse lire dans ses pensées, il posa une autre question.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'homme sourit légèrement à cette question avant de répondre avec nonchalance.

« Désolé, je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté à toi. Je suis et j'ai toujours été Harry James Potter. Je suis toi dans le futur. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je t'adresse la parole maintenant. »

Le jeune Harry trébucha à ses mots. Cet homme, c'était lui dans le futur. C'était surprenant, mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi l'homme était venue à lui. Il faisait certainement plus confiance en lui-même que toute autre personne. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

« Je sais très bien que tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer dans le futur, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de parler, car je suis un paradoxe à ce moment du temps. Dans quelques minutes, l'espace me fera disparaître. C'est pour cela que je vais te transmettre ceci ! »

Le Harry plus âgé sortit un livre assez rempli. Le jeune garçon de quatorze ans regarda avec un air curieux le livre que tenait l'homme qu'il serait dans le futur.

« Dans ce livre, j'ai retracé mes souvenirs à partir de la quatrième année de Poudlard. J'ai également ajouté plusieurs sorts que tu devrais apprendre rapidement, des arts de magie qui te seront utiles contre Voldemort. »

Le jeune Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, ses mauvaises pensées sur la quatrième année n'étaient pas infondées. Cette année serait une année charnière et visiblement Voldemort serait de retour. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il devait tout faire pour lire ce livre. D'après son futur soi, l'avenir serait sombre et ainsi il devait tout faire pour être préparé.

Le jeune Harry acquiesça à sa forme adulte. Il vit celui-ci lui sourire avant de sortir quelque chose d'autre d'une de ses poches de son manteau. C'était une image figée comme ceux qui existent dans le monde moldu.

« Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu. C'est pour quoi, j'ai mis en péril mon propre existence. Je les ai perdus à cause de Voldemort et je veux que tu fasses tout ton possible de changer cela. »

Le jeune Harry prit l'image de la main de son futur soi. Il regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité le cadre qui montrait en toute chose une famille heureuse. Il y avait six personnes présentes sur l'image. L'une de ses personnes était lui-même. Il tenait dans ses bras une très belle femme qui souriait. Cette femme était extrêmement belle, elle avait de longues cheveux blondes et des yeux bleus magnifiques, son corps était en tout part parfait et la seule chose qui déformait ses formes parfaites était le ventre rond qu'elle tenait avec délicatesse. Il comprit que la femme en question était enceinte. Sur la droite de Harry, se tenait une jeune femme qui avait des cheveux légèrement broussailleux et sur la droite de la femme que tenait sa forme du futur, se tenait un homme de grande taille, celui-ci avait des cheveux roux qui le distinguaient des autres. Il comprit rapidement que ces deux l'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Sur les épaules de Harry, se tenait un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Remus et le garçon avait un sourire de loup. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait un autre garçon qui devait avoir dix-sept ans qui souriait fièrement.

Le jeune Harry était perdu dans ses pensées en voyant cette image. Il avait toujours voulu une famille et ce qu'il voyait là, ressemblait à quelque chose de pareil.

Il sursaute lorsque son futur soit, le prit dans une étreinte serrée. Le jeune Harry frotta nerveusement le dos du Harry plus âgé. Celui-ci semblait épuisé.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que le futur soi le relâcha avant de dire.

« Ces six personnes sont les personnes qui me sont les plus chères. Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. La belle femme est bien sur mon épouse, ma douce Daphné Potter anciennement Greengrass. Le garçon plus vieux est mon apprenti dans le futur, il se nomme Richard Black, un cousin éloigné de Sirius. Le garçon sur mes épaules est mon filleul Edward Remus Lupin, fils de Remus. Et le bébé qui devait naître aurait été nommé Sirius Severus Potter. Mais en raison de terribles circonstances, Voldemort et ses sbires vont anéantir ma dernière famille les deux semaines précédant cette image prise. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu, pour changer ce futur. Il faut pour cela éliminer Voldemort. Apprends, devient plus fort. Je t'en pris, fais en sorte que le futur soit meilleur… »

Le jeune Harry pleurait. Il pleurait pour la perte qu'a subie son futur soit. Il pleurait la perte d'une famille qu'il aurait chérie. Il donna un regard de confiance et de résolution à l'adulte. Il prit la parole avec force.

« Oui, je ferais tout pour changer ce futur sombre. Je vais sauver tous ceux qui sont cher à moi et je vais garder ma famille en sûreté. Je te le promets sur ma vie et ma magie. »

Un scintillement de lumière d'orée traversait le cœur du Harry plus âgé au plus jeune. Le Harry du futur sourit au jeune lui avant de disparaître de la vue des plus jeunes. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était.

« Merci… »

Le jeune Harry s'effondra au sol avant de pleurer lourdement. Il avait senti tout le soulagement de son futur soi. Il lui avait transmis une dernière mission avant de disparaître pour de bons. C'était tellement dur à supporter.

La détermination inonda soudainement son esprit avant qu'il se levât lentement. Il tenait fermement l'image. Il ferait tout pour changer le futur.

Il prit rapidement le livre donné par l'homme qu'il deviendrait dans le futur avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour commencer une lecture avide. Il avait un futur à sauver…


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter et le Livre du Futur**

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter fait une rencontre très surprenante. Maintenant doté d'un livre retraçant un futur sombre et des connaissances rares, il fera tout pour éliminer la menace que sont Voldemort et ses partisans.

Fort!Inteligent!Mature!Harry HpxDG

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **COM DE L'AUTEUR**

Merci pour vos retours généreux. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va vous plaire. Étant donné que, je suis un fan inconditionnel du couple HarryxDaphné, attendez-vous à beaucoup de moments tendres. Bien sûr, je garderais une Daphné assez réaliste, l'habituelle Reine des Glace de Serpentard. Harry sera lui bien différent. Il sera très intelligent et également extrêmement mature. Ses meilleurs amis Hermione et Ron le soutiendront à 100 % donc pas de jalousie, dénigrement idiot.

Certains personnages risquent un léger dénigrement comme un certain Directeur ou un certain Malefoy, mais ce ne sera rien de brutal.

Allez, assez de retenue, passez une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**

Harry était installé tranquillement à l'intérieur d'une des cabines du Train qui menait les élèves à Poudlard. Il était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient sur une raison quelconque. Mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à les écouter.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre qu'avait donné son futur soi. Celui-ci avait écrit beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles le jeune Harry méditait. Sa quatrième année s'annonçait extrêmement difficile à supporter sachant qu'il serait l'un des Champions du Tournoi des Sorciers.

Savoir qu'à la fin de l'année que Voldemort reviendra parmi les vivants, lui donnait des nausées. Penser que Cédric Diggory sera une victime de Peter était d'autant plus nauséabond. Il s'était fait la résolution de sauver le talentueux sorcier qu'il avait rencontré cet été. Cédric avait un grand avenir devant lui et il ne pouvait clairement pas le voir mourir une seconde fois en face de lui. D'ailleurs selon le Harry du futur, le retour de Voldemort était inévitable et nécessaire.

Lorsque le bâtard reviendrait à la vie, le jeune Harry devrait éliminer tous les Horcruxes. Et quand tous les Horcruxes seraient détruites, il pourrait enfin tuer Voldemort pour de bons. Selon le Harry du futur, il existait un sortilège qui permettait de transférer l'âme qui était dans sa cicatrice sur un autre objet. C'était pour cela qu'il devrait, après le retour de Voldemort, aller voir les Gobelins pour qu'ils puissent transférer la partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui le contaminait. Penser que le Fourchelang viendrait de cela était dégoûtant. Dumbledore était d'ailleurs au courant de ce fait, mais il avait affirmé que c'était un don que Voldemort lui avait transféré sans le savoir.

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance au vieil homme. Depuis qu'il sait que l'homme qu'il considérait comme une figure de grand-père l'utilisait comme un martyr et qu'il pensait qu'il devrait mourir pour pouvoir éliminer Voldedmort, c'était difficile de lui faire confiance. C'était certain, le vieil homme avait gagné sa méfiance.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait relu le livre plusieurs fois, il s'était fait un plan. Il devait faire plusieurs choses cette année pour changer beaucoup d'événements futurs. L'une de ces choses, c'était sa formation qu'il devrait entreprendre. Il s'était déjà mis dans la tête d'aller à la salle sur besoin pour son entraînement. Il devrait se préparer à lutter contre un homme beaucoup plus puissant et expérimenté que lui. Sachant que Voldemort viendrait inévitablement vers lui en raison de la prophétie, c'était une obligation de se former convenablement. Une autre chose que Dumbledore avait omet de lui dire.

D'ailleurs, le Harry du futur avait donné des instructions sur les arts mentaux que sont la legilimancie et l'occlumancie. Ces deux arts étaient essentiels dans la lutte de combattre Voldemort. Penser qu'un simple regard pouvait révéler toutes tes secrets les plus sombres et intimes, était intimidant. C'était une nécessité absolue. C'était à cause d'une chose pareille que son futur soi avait perdu son parrain. Harry avait donc compris toute son importance.

Il y avait également des notes sur l'arithmancie et sur les runes. Selon son futur soi, il devrait abandonner ses options actuelles et demander au professeur McGonnagal de les changer avec l'arithmancie et les runes. Harry s'était déjà mis à l'idée de demander des notes de rattrapages à Hermione en arithmancie.

Pour les runes, il s'était mis d'accord à demander à Daphné Greengrass des notes. C'était un moyen facile de la connaître. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était une Serpentard, qu'elle traînait avec un certain Blaise Zabini et une certaine Tracey Davies. Elle était également surnommée comme la Reine des Glaces. C'était un surnom froid, mais selon le son futur soi, c'était un moyen de protection contre les idiots du genre de Drago Malefoy.

Harry n'était pas une personne qui pensait beaucoup aux rivalités entre maisons. Il pouvait facilement se faire des amis avec des personnes des autres maisons, mais ses insécurités qu'il avait gagné au fil des années avec les Dursley ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à sortir de sa coquille. Le Harry du futur lui avait noté quelques personnes qui pourraient être de bons amis et utiles à ses projets futurs. Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davies, Luna Lovegood, Cédric Diggory, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Neville Londubat étaient des personnes de confiance selon son futur soi, et Harry était d'accord sur ce fait et il ferait tout pour créer des liens avec ces personnes.

Ensuite, le plus vieux Harry lui avait donné des conseils sur l'entraînement d'animagus. D'ailleurs, Harry avait pensé que demander des conseils supplémentaires à son parrain était judicieux. Cela lui permettrait de créer d'avantage de lien avec Sirius et c'était assez décent d'être un animal. Il espérait être un Phoenix ou encore un Dragon, mais c'était un rêve éphémère. Le Harry du futur ne lui à pas dit ce que c'était sa forme d'animagus, mais il avait bien précisé que ce n'était pas un animal mythique.

Les autres conseils qu'il avait reçus étaient de se former physiquement. Il devrait d'ailleurs se former en arts martiaux. Cela lui permettrait de se former physiquement tout en ayant un autre moyen de lutte que sa magie. C'était pour cela qu'il devrait également trouver des armes lui permettant de se battre différemment qu'une baguette magique. D'ailleurs, il devrait aussi se former en magie sans baguette, car cela lui permettrait d'avoir une plus grand maîtrise de sa magie. Selon, son futur soi, il devrait méditer, car il pourrait améliorer ses capacités magiques et mentales. C'était également un bon calmant physique.

Il y avait également d'autres magies plus sombres et certaines étaient des magies de protection, de guérison, mais Harry n'allait pas commencer à se former sur ses arts qui sont plus délicats à maîtriser avant d'être optimaux sur les autres arts.

Il arrêta sa réflexion avant de regarder ses amis être dans une énième dispute. Un petit sourire s'étira de ses lèvres. Ses deux l'étaient des phénomènes. Il ferait tout pour les garder en sûreté. C'était son meilleur ami et rien ne fera lui changer cela. Il se mettrait à travers toutes les tortures possibles pour les voir saines et sauve.

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa cabine. Il voyait le paysage défiler. Le ciel était sombre et une tempête se présageait au loin. Harry était certain que cette tempête n'était qu'un avant-goût de tout ce qui arrivera dans le futur. Il savait très bien que la lutte contre Voldemort était très compliquée, il savait très bien que faire confiance à Dumbledore n'était pas réellement judicieux. Il était après tout, selon son futur soi, une personne plus gentille que Voldemort. Mais tous les deux avaient les mêmes défauts, dominer les autres, sacrifier les gens pour mener à bien leurs propres plans. Sur certains points, Dumbledore était bien plus dangereux que Voldemort. Dumbledore était politiquement très puissant et le ministre actuel demandait toujours des conseils au directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort connu, soudoyait beaucoup l'autre idiot de Fudge. Harry devrait rapidement faire en sorte de comprendre l'importance de la famille Potter et de la Politique. Il devrait demander cela à Daphné lorsqu'il serait assez amical avec elle.

Il était après tout le dernier Potter et le garçon-qui-à-survécu, il avait un potentiel politique énorme. Maintenant qu'il était mineur, c'était Dumbledore qui s'occupait du siège de sa famille, mais l'été prochain, il pourrait s'émanciper. Donc apprendre un peu sur la politique serait le bienvenue. Il ne faisait plus autant confiance à Dumbledore. L'homme n'était pas vile bien sur, mais il manipulait trop à son goût. Il laissait la plupart des gens dans l'ombre. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était même pas au courant de la prophétie. C'était quelque chose d'idiot de ne pas le dire aux gens qui te fonds confiance. Ils devraient savoir pourquoi ils le protégeaient. Ils devraient savoir qu'il était essentiel à leurs plans. Mais non, le grand Albus Dumbledore était trop arrogant. Il croyait sûrement qu'ils ne sont pas assez dignes de confiance. D'un coté, ce n'était pas mauvais de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui le savait, mais un moment donné, il faut prévenir ses membres de la prophétie. C'était cette prophétie qui avait tué ses parents et torturé les parents de Neville. C'était une pièce essentielle et l'Ordre du Phénix devrait être au courant.

Soupirant, il pensa à l'image que son futur soi, lui avait montré. Son cœur se réchauffait à chaque fois quand il voyait les visages joyeux et heureux de tout le monde. C'était une famille heureuse et accomplie. Harry se sentait triste de savoir que cette famille avait cessé d'exister dans le futur. Il s'était promis de la rassembler et de ne plus la perdre. C'était un vœu absolu et il ferait tout pour réussir dans cette quête. Son futur soi avait sacrifié son existence même pour changer ce futur.

Le jeune Harry étant un garçon en besoin de famille, s'était résolu à réunir à nouveau cette famille. Que Daphné soit une Serpentard n'était rien, qu'il ne la connaisse pas, c'était également sans importance. Il ferait tout pour gagner son cœur comme l'avait fait son futur soi. Selon son futur soi, Daphné n'était pas une fan-girl comme Ginny. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Savoir que la jeune Weasley soit une fan-girl était flippant. Daphné était une fille authentique, qui à du caractère et qui n'a pas de préjugés ridicules comme la plupart des sangs-purs. Harry trouvait que cela était une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, Daphné était une très jolie fille. Harry l'avait vu passer plusieurs fois et il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que c'était l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. Il avait également remarqué qu'elle ne traînait pas avec l'idiot de Drago Malefoy. Il était heureux de savoir que le furet n'était pas ami avec Daphné. Cela faciliterait certainement leur amitié s'ils détestaient tous les deux l'arrogant sang-pur Malefoy.

Pensant au fait que Malefoy soit transformé en furet, lui apportait un sourire radieux. Ce serait tellement drôle de revoir la tête de Malefoy après sa transformation. C'était certainement l'un des points positifs qu'il accorderait au faux Maugrey.

En pensant à celui-ci, il devrait tout faire pour ne pas donner de soupçons au Mangemort déguisé. Il était après tout une pièce essentielle pour le retour de Voldemort. Ce qui surprenait tout de même le jeune Harry, était le fait que Dumbledore ne puisse pas remarquer que ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey. Ils étaient après tout de vieux amis. La théorie donnée par le vieux Harry, sur le fait que Dumbledore aurait voulu le tester paraissait plausible à cela. Le vieil homme cherchait à voir ses limites et il voulait certainement voir s'il pouvait éliminer Voldemort. Mais d'un autre coté, le fait que le vieux le laisse avec les Dursley le laissait confus. À quoi bon à le tester, s'il n'a jamais été exposé au monde magique. C'était ridicule de penser que Dumbledore cherchait à le tester tout en voulant limiter ses capacités magiques. Croyait-il qu'il pourrait rejoindre Voldemort ? Le meurtrier de ses parents ! Pensait-il qu'il pourrait devenir un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il trouvait cela ironique de penser que Dumbeldore puisse croire en ce genre d'idiotie. C'était hypocrite de ne pas le former pas peur de voir une menace tout en le testant en espérant qu'il puisse lutter contre Voldemort. Il cherchait quoi ?

Dumbledore était bien plus proche que lui de devenir sombre. Il l'était un moment donné et son association avec Grindewald faisait peur à Harry. Qui sait, le vieil homme avait peut-être encore des projets de grandeur ? Une chose était certaine, Harry Potter ne ferait ni confiance à Voldemort et ni à Dumbledore. Il serait sa propre personne et il espérait que ses amis l'accompagneraient dans sa folie. Il devrait d'ailleurs créer un groupe secret qui serait différent des Mangemorts de Voldemort et de l'Ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry ferma ses yeux. Une année difficile l'attendait. Il savait que l'école se retournerait contre lui. Les professeurs ne l'aideraient pas beaucoup. Il espérait juste que Hermione et Ron le soutiendraient dans cette épreuve qui s'annonce difficile et périlleuse.

Il devrait certainement abandonner son coté Gryffondor pour devenir un peu plus rusé et intelligent. Il devrait réfléchir avant d'agir. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de penser comme cela face au Dragon, dans le lac pour sauver la personne qui serait kidnappée pour ce misérable jeu, il devrait sauver Cédric et lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

C'était difficile de ne pas appréhender cette année et les futures années qui s'enchaîneront. Malgré le fait que son futur soi, lui donne ses souvenirs et des conseils à travers son livre, il avait peur de tout rater et abandonner par l'occasion ses amis et sa famille. Maintenant qu'il savait que dans le futur que Sirius, Remus, ses amis et ses connaissances allaient mourir, il voulait tous les sauver. Harry savait très bien que ce serait extrêmement laborieux de tous les sauver. C'était un fait. Mais il ferait tout pour les tous sauver, aussi compliqué que cela soit.

Serrant fermement ses poings, ses yeux brûlèrent de détermination lorsqu'il vit au loin Poudlard. Il ne perdra personne... C'était une promesse !

Ce que Harry ne remarquait pas était le fil de magie d'orée qui se répandait de son cœur sur tout son corps. Un regain de chaleur le frappa et inconsciemment, Harry lâcha cette magie dans le cabinet du Train. Cette magie s'entoura rapidement autour de ses amis, tournoyants comme un halo protecteur. Les deux amis de Harry étaient également aussi inconscients que Harry sur cette anomalie. La seule chose qu'ils avaient remarquée était le regain de chaleur qu'avait gagné leur corps. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas... Était le fait que cela allait les aider dans le futur.

Le Harry du futur n'avait pas seulement donné une chance de tout changer, mais il avait également transmis quelque chose de rare... Une magie de protection... La magie absolue de la lumière... Une magie qui ressemblait beaucoup à ce que sa mère avait utilisé pour protéger son bébé de Voldemort.

Le jeune Harry s'en rendra que compte dans quelques années, mais lorsqu'il le saura, il remerciera à jamais son futur soi.


	3. Chapter 3

****Harry Potter et le Livre du Futur****

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter fait une rencontre très surprenante. Maintenant doté d'un livre retraçant un futur sombre et des connaissances rares, il fera tout pour éliminer la menace que sont Voldemort et ses partisans.

Fort!Inteligent!Mature!Harry HPxDG

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **COM DE L'AUTEUR**

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Le premier chapitre et le Prologue étaient surtout une narration, mais j'espère ajouter du dialogue. Celui-ci sera encore contenu de beaucoup de narration, mais le dialogue serait bien plus présent.

En ce qui concerne la présence de Hermione et Ron à l'entraînement avec Harry... Les deux feront bien sur parti du plan de Harry. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers excellera à cela. Ron ne sera pas l'idiot jaloux qu'il était parfois dans le canon. Ici, Harry le mettra sur la voix de la raison. Hermione, restera Hermione.

Pour les autres personnages qui feront une part importante dans cette histoire, ils seront inclus à l'histoire petit à petit. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, vous verrez la première apparition de Daphné et de ses amis.

Allez assez de temps perdu, passez une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Harry était assis sur la table des Gryffondor en train de déguster tranquillement. Il jetait parfois un coup d'œil du côté de ses amis et à la table des Serpentard. Il avait rapidement remarqué la présence de Daphné qui était comme il se l'attendait assise entre Blaise Zabini et de Tracey Davies. Il était assez discret et il était sûr que ses amis ainsi que Daphné n'avaient pas remarqué son petit manège. Après, il pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers faisait un tumulte à travers toute l'école.

Les élèves parlaient à un volume fort, les professeurs semblaient plus sérieux que jamais. Il voyait le Professeur McGonnagal discuter avec Dumbledore. C'était sûrement en raison de la sécurité à mettre en place. Il renifla légèrement à cela avant de se tourner vers la professeur Rogue qui paraissait aussi calme que jamais. Celui-ci le remarqua de suite, mais Harry détourna rapidement son regard de l'homme. Il était encore confus par rapport au chef de maison des Serpents. Penser qu'il était un ami cher à sa mère et qu'il avait aimé sa mère comme une sœur était dur à imaginer. L'homme était également un espion et il avait vécu une vie misérable. Avant l'arrivée de l'Harry du Futur, il aurait jamais compris sa haine contre lui, mais maintenant, il pouvait se mettre à sa place. Il n'était pas forcement d'accord avec ses actions, mais il avait ses raisons. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que son Père, Sirius et Remus auraient tant fait subir à l'homme. C'était un peu la même chose avec Dudley et son groupe d'ami. Il avait été intimidé, frappé et insulté. Sachant que Rogue avait également été détesté dans sa famille...Il avait vécu une vie similaire à la sienne. Harry ferait en sorte de comprendre l'homme. Il voulait connaître l'homme qui était un frère pour sa mère malgré les mots idiots qu'avait dit Rogue dans sa jeunesse. Sa mère avait toujours aimé Rogue comme un frère et Rogue ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir insulté Lily. Le gars était amer et Harry pouvait le ressentir à un kilomètre.

Il donna un regard vers la table des Pouffsouffle pour voir Cédric. Il soupira de soulagement de le voir bien vivant. C'était une pensée dure de voir un garçon aussi gentil que Cédric, mourir. Surtout devant tes yeux. Le Harry du futur avait certainement dû souffrir énormément à sa mort. Le presque adulte de Pouffsouffle riait en ce moment avec ses amis. Harry voyait bien que Cédric était la fierté des Pouffs. Il serait un parfait champion pour Poudlard. Harry était dégoûté de gâcher la gloire de Cédric avec sa participation. Il ne méritait pas de participer à ce tournoi, il était bien trop jeune et il ne reflétait pas réellement Poudlard. Il était peut-être le garçon qui a survécu mais il n'était en rien un symbole pour Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le talent magique de Cédric. Il était juste bon dans la défense contre les forces du mal et au Quiddich. Bien sûr, il compte changer ce fait, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il à plus de mérite que Cédric.

Détournant son regard de son futur ami et rival du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il donna un regard curieux à la table des Serdaigle. Il remarqua rapidement une petite blonde habillé de façon extravagante être loin de ses camarades. La petite fille semblait si fragile et vulnérable que Harry voulait la réconforter, mais il savait très bien que c'était bien trop pour la connaître. Il donna un rapide coup d'œil aux autres élèves de Serdaigle. Il vit rapidement Cho Chang lui donner un sourire doux, mais Harry détourna rapidement son regard de la jeune asiatique. Elle était assez attrayante, mais depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était l'une des personnes qui faisaient du mal à Luna, il avait perdu tout attirance vers la jeune fille. Voler les affaires d'une camarde de maison, deux ans plus jeune que soit était un acte misérable. Il n'aimerait jamais une fille comme Cho Chang. Elle était une fille brillante, intelligente et très belle, mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de caractère qu'elle obtiendrait un bel homme. Il devrait peut-être prévenir Cédric sur ce fait... Il secoua rapidement la tête, il ne contesterait pas ses propres choix... De toute façon, il le remarquera lui-même à un moment donné.

Il revient à la table des Serpentard où il vit Drago Malefoy se pavaner comme un paon devant toute sa table. Il se demandait encore, par quel miracle le Choixpeau avait pu le mettre à Serpentard, le blondinet n'était en rien rusé. Il était un crétin arrogant et stupide qui croyait de façon supérieure à la cause des sangs-purs. Il aimerait bien voir sa tête lorsqu'il se rendra compte que son Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Sang-Mêlé. Il voyait déjà l'air d'horreur de Drago. Il voulait tellement lui jeter ces faits à la figure, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne le croirait pas... Après tout, les Sangs-purs ne pouvaient pas être trompés et Voldemort était un Dieu incarné. Parfois, les Mangemorts étaient des imbéciles. Voldemort était bien plus intelligent que ces idiots. Leur cause était tellement hypocrite mais bon, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur dira jamais qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor alias le bâtard conçu de façon extrêmement éloigné des normes de Sang-pur…

Les amis de Drago avaient des airs arrogants et supérieurs...Harry ne les comprendrait jamais. Hermione, la sale sang-de-bourbe, pensa-t-il avec ironie, était plus intelligente que tout ce groupe réuni. Son dégoût pour ce mot avait atteint des hauteurs colossales...Hermione méritait plus que ce surnom indigne.

Il continua son analyse avant de se retarder un peu sur Daphné Greengrass. Elle était très belle. Des cheveux blonds doux et soyeux qui demandaient à être touché avec douceur et délicatesse. Des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan en qui on pouvait que se plonger dedans pendant des heures entières. Une peau crémeuse… Harry rougit soudainement, avant de se détourner brusquement. À quoi, pensait-il ? Il détestait quand les hormones jouaient son rôle... Savoir que cette belle fille serait sa future femme dans le futur était un facteur non-négligeable. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu s'approcher de la jolie Serpentard dans le futur.

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais autant remarqué avant, mais maintenant, en la voyant, si parfaite, droite comme une princesse noble, doté d'une beauté presque divine, il pouvait comprendre comment son futur soi pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle. En ce qui concerne son caractère... Harry était certain que c'était une fille à son goût. C'était certain... Il rougit encore plus fortement, lorsqu'il pensa à plusieurs lignes implicites que son futur soi avait écrit. Il avait certainement cherché à le convaincre que Daphné était une magnifique femme dans le futur. Le jeune Harry aurait préféré jamais lire ces lignes... Ses hormones avaient réagi avec fureur à ce moment. C'était quelque chose que Sirius aurait fait. Harry ne savait pas qu'il allait devenir aussi sournois et coquin à l'avenir, mais il appréciait le fait qu'il avait certainement dû passer beaucoup de temps avec son parrain. Il s'était déjà promis de l'innocenter lorsqu'il serait émancipé. Son futur soi avait expliqué que les Potter étaient une famille très importante au Mangemagot et qu'ils avaient un droit de demander des audiences urgentes pour des cas rares. Sachant que Sirius n'avait jamais eu de procès, c'était un cas rare. C'était pour cela qu'il devrait devenir ami avec Susan Bones pour qu'il puisse parler à sa tante pour l'innocence de Sirius.

Il soupira avant de regarder ses amis qui le regardaient curieusement. Harry ferma ses yeux... Bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué son ménage d'il y a quelques instants. Il vit Hermione le regarder d'un œil, ''dit-moi tout'', et Ron lui souriait légèrement. Il comprit tout de suite leurs pensées. Ils croyaient certainement qu'il avait jeté un coup à Cho Chang puisqu'il lui avait parlé dans le train. Il se demandait comment ils réagiraient s'il leur disait qu'il était plus intéressé par une Serpentard, une très jolie Serpentard pour sa défense. D'ailleurs, c'était très romantique de penser au fait qu'un Gryffondor et une Serpentard puissent être un couple. Il était certain que Rogue se couperait un bras à cette pensée.

Il vit Hermione prendre la parole.

« Alors Harry, que vas-tu faire cette année ? J'espère que tu vas travailler pour tes examens de fin d'année. »

Harry acquiesça avant de répondre doucement.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé d'abandonner la Divination et les Soins aux créatures magiques pour l'arithmancie et les runes. Je devrais demander au professeur McGonnagal pour acter les changements. Pendant que, j'y suis, tu pourrais me passer tes cours de l'année dernière ? J'ai besoin de rattraper les cours que j'ai ratés. »

Il vit Hermione lui donner un sourire brillant et Ron se renfrogna à la pensé que son meilleur ami puisse l'abandonner. Harry voyant cela, soupira, mais ajouta tout de même à leur plus grande surprise.

« Ron tu devrait également changer tes options. À quoi bon les cours de Divination et aussi bon que soit Hagrid, ses cours sont plus dangereux qu'instructifs. »

Ron souffla avec véhémence avant de dire avec un peu de force.

« Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas dire cela... Comment veux-tu que je fasse des trucs aussi compliqué. Je préfère continuer mes cours habituels. D'ailleurs pourquoi vouloir changer tes options ? »

Harry inspira un coup et ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de réprimander Ron, en déclarant avec calme.

« Ron... Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cet été ? La marque des Ténèbres à été déclaré... Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui va se dérouler... Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers serait un moyen idéal pour m'atteindre. Écoute, nous devons nous préparer au pire et ce serait bien que tu y mets ton grain de sel dans cela. D'ailleurs, tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi pour lutter contre d'éventuelles mésaventures. Tu es aussi important que Hermione. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié le fait que tu es mon premier ami. Cela ne changera jamais. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Alors fais en sorte que tu fasses la même chose de ton coté, Ron. »

Ron tomba dans une profonde réflexion alors que Hermione le regardait avec un air horrifié. Elle s'était sans doute rendu compte de cela. C'était le moment idéal de le toucher et être inscrit en tant que champion de Poudlard...

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Ron sortit de sa transe.

« Très bien mon pote. Je vais abandonner la Divination pour t'accompagner en Arithmancie. J'espère juste que Hermione me donnera des cours de rattrapage. Par contre, je garde l'option Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Les cours de Hagrid sont assez plaisants et je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer à chaque cours. En retour, je veux que tu m'entraînes au Quiddich, j'ai envie de me positionner comme gardien l'année prochaine et un peu d'entraînement serait le bienvenu. »

Harry offrit un sourire heureux à son meilleur ami avant de déclarer avec joie.

« Si, je t'apprends le Quiddich... Tu dois m'entraîner aux échecs... Je suis sûr qu'un peu plus de concurrence te ravirait. »

Ron acquiesça avec désinvolte et inconsciemment Harry venait de renforcer leur amitié. Hermione sourit à cet affichage d'amitié avant de parler à son tour.

« Harry, le cauchemar... Tu penses vraiment...»

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry mettre son index gauche sur sa bouche, elle comprit qu'il fallait en discuter autre part. Ron donna un air étrange à Harry, mais acquiesça aussi.

Harry expliqua rapidement.

« Je vais vous en parler d'avantage lorsqu'on serait loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je, vous garantis que je vais tout révéler à propos de mon impression et mes cauchemars. »

Ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent. Ils avaient compris son message. Sur ce Harry, se détendit calmement avant de continuer son repas. Hermione et Ron firent de même.

* * *

Daphné Greengrass était une fille très froide et discrète. Ses notes étaient excellentes, mais elle parlait peu en cours sauf en cas de questionnement des professeurs. Elle était très calme et elle restait digne de son rang de Reine des Glaces.

La plupart des Serpentard avaient peur d'elle. Drago Malefoy ne lui adressait pas la parole de peur de se faire liquéfier ses parties intimes. Le crétin arrogant avait essayé de la courtiser, mais Daphné n'aimait absolument pas le caractère du Sang-Pur. Il n'était qu'un idiot qui se cachait derrière son Père Mangemort. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ferait d'elle son épouse, elle avait frappé dans ses parties intimes de façon assez brutale et avait expliqué que la prochaine fois, elle les ferait liquéfier. Le garçon s'était tout de suite calmé et il était repartit la queue entre ses jambes.

Les garçons qui avaient assisté à ce moment... Décidèrent d'être aussi loin que possible de la Reine des Glaces. D'ailleurs, c'était ce fait qui avait diminué les demandes des autres garçons de Serpentard. Ils préféraient des filles plus douces et dociles.

Daphné n'avait pas été éduquée de la sorte. Elle était une fille qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus. Sa mère et son père avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas une sang-pur idiote. Elle avait été éduquée pour devenir la prochaine héritière de la Famille Greengrass qui avait un rang bien supérieur aux Malefoy. Son père, Cyrus Greengrass était extrêmement respecté, et même Dumbledore ne lui jouerait pas un mauvais tour. Sa mère, une certaine Inna Greengrass était une Russe venant de la famille royale du Tsar Magique de la Russie. Elle était reconnue pour ses talents en Runes et Daphné prenait le même chemin que sa mère dans cet art. Elle était après tout considéré comme un prodige dans cette discipline et elle était classé au premier rang à Poudlard.

Elle connaissait bien sur toutes les traditions de Sang-Pur, mais ses parents n'étaient pas des fanatiques de Voldemort. Son père était fier de se considérer comme un parti neutre. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais Voldemort et Dumbledore. Selon son père, Dumbledore n'était pas mieux que Voldemort. Le vieil homme n'apportait rien politiquement et il n'a jamais fait avancé quelque chose. Il préférait se focaliser sur des choses futiles et croyait que toute magie qui allait à l'encontre de ses idéaux pouvait être considérée comme sombre. Malheureusement, son père n'avait jamais pu éjecter le vieil homme de son siège. Son père pouvait être puissant, mais au Royaume-Uni, Dumbledore était considéré comme un Dieu qui ne se trompait jamais.

Daphné avait également une sœur du nom de Astoria Greengrass qui était en deuxième année à Poudlard. C'était une fille pétillante et très ludique. Elle était une Serdaigle pure et dure comme son père. Elle était l'élève le plus intelligent de son année. Daphné aimait profondément sa sœur et elle ferait tout pour la protéger contre tout ce qui lui pouvait faire du mal.

Elle avait peu d'amis, mais elle appréciait beaucoup leur présence. Tracey Davis était comme une seconde sœur pour Daphné. Elles partageaient tout ensemble. Tracey était une fille très extravagante et avait une joie de vivre flamboyante. Elle était également très intelligente. Tracy était notamment un sang-mêlé. Son père, Jack Davis, un sang-pur avaient épousé un Né-Moldu. Les deux s'aimaient profondément et Tracey avait hérité leurs talents et leurs caractères. Tracy était notamment une très belle fille et son coté exotique attirait beaucoup de convoitise.

Après, elle avait comme un ami, un certain Blaise Zabini, qui était un Sang-Pur, mais pas un extrême comme Malefoy. Sa mère, une certaine Vanessa Zabini était une assassin et elle s'était marié à sept reprises et à chaque fois, chacun de ses époux disparaissait mystérieusement laissant à la famille Zabini, plus de richesses qu'auparavant. Il était un garçon à la peau sombre et ses yeux étaient marron, il était assez calme et recueillis. Il avait une ruse et une intelligence rafraîchissante. C'était certainement un meilleur exemple de Serpentard que l'autre Paon de Drago.

En ce moment, Daphné était assise entre ses deux amis. Tracy discutait joyeusement avec Blaise qui l'écoutait que d'une oreille. De l'autre oreille, il écoutait les autres Serpentard qui étaient soit ennuyés, soit agacé par le tralala de Malefoy. C'était un talent d'assassin qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Daphné, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées par Tracey.

« Hé Daph... Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas intéressé par un garçon cette année. À chaque année, c'est pareil avec toi... Tu leur fais peur à tous et personne ne veut s'approcher de toi. »

Daphné, agacée par son ami, pris les rênes de la discussion.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse... Faire apparaître un prince charmant par magie ? Tu sais très bien que tous les garçons -Blaise exclus- de Serpentard sont des trous de balle aux Sang-Pur ô si puissant et supérieur. Et les garçons des autres maisons, on soit peur de moi, ou n'ont pas envie de traîner avec une future Mangemort...»

Abasourdis par les mots sans retenue de sa meilleure amie, Tracey pris quelques secondes pour reprendre la parole.

« Oh, vas-y...Tu ne cherches même pas...Il y a de beaux garçons à Poudlard, tu peux certainement tomber sous le charme d'un ? Pourquoi pas un Pouffsouffle loyal ? Il me semble que ceux des années supérieurs sont assez beaux ? »

Daphné ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Tracey à la placer avec un garçon...Elle avait après tout seulement quatorze ans. C'était ridicule de penser à l'amour à un si jeune âge. Ses pensées furent arrêtées par la voix calme de Blaise.

« Et pourquoi pas un Gryffondor courageux et insensé ? Harry Potter semble intéressé par toi...Depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas de jeter quelques coups d'œil en ta direction. »

Daphné donna un air surpris à Blaise. Elle donna un regard vers la table des Gryffondor pour chercher Harry Potter. Elle vit sans surprise qu'il parlait à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait l'air sous tension et légèrement fatigué. Elle se retourna rapidement vers Blaise avant de sentir un regard sur elle. Elle se retourna pour voir un Harry Potter l'observer avec attention. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il se détourna brusquement tout en regardant autour pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué son manège.

Elle redonna un regard à Blaise qui souriait mystérieusement. Attends, pourquoi Tracy souriait sournoisement…

« Harry Potter intéressé par la Reine des Glace de Serpentard... C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Comment le garçon d'or de Gryffondor et du Directeur pouvait aimer une Serpentard ? Ça ressemble à futur scoop de l'année. »

Daphné se renfrogna à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Potter soit très beau, mais il était un mystère. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui l'encourent... On ne pouvait pas le cerner correctement. Beaucoup se faisaient une idée générale du caractère de Potter. Les Serpentard croyaient qu'il était un garçon arrogant et choyé par des moldus. Les Pouffsouffles le considéraient comme un garçon bien trop prétentieux. Les Serdaigles voyaient rien d'extraordinaire en Harry Potter. Mais Daphné savait très bien que Harry Potter cachait des secrets sombres qui pourront bouleverser le pays. Les rumeurs disant qu'il avait été entraîné par Dumbledore en personne pour un retour éventuel de Tu-sais-qui existaient depuis belles lurettes. Son père avait expliqué que Voldemort n'était pas réellement mort, mais il était affaibli. Il attendait visiblement un moment précis pour resurgir des fins fonds de la terre.

Penser qu'il pouvait être intéressé par elle était assez flattant, mais Daphné n'était pas sûre que c'était pour la raison pour laquelle pensaient ses amis. Elle savait très bien que Harry Potter était maladroit autour des gens. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne se fiait à cela. Il y avait forcement quelque chose qui clochait à cette maladresse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Tracey.

« Alors Daph...Toujours pas intéressé par un garçon ? L'intérêt de Potter ne te laisse pas insensible ? Serait-ce le signe d'un amour secret que tu m'as caché ? Non, ne me dis rien… Je sais ce que c'est…Tu es amoureuse de Harry Potter! »

Daphné soupira…Tracey et son cerveau complotiste. Comment peut-elle tomber sur des conclusions pareilles ? Elle prit la parole pour rectifier les mots de sa meilleure amie.

« Tracey...Je n'aime pas Harry Potter et combien de fois devrais-je te dire...Je ne cherche pas de relation avec un garçon, pas même avec le garçon-qui-à-survécu. Tu comprends ? »

Tracey fit la moue à cela sous le rire noble de Blaise. Le garçon était très amusé par la situation. Il savait très bien que Tracey croyait en tout ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué Potter donner des coups d'œil vers Daphné, une idée amusante s'était intronisé en lui. Pourquoi pas dire une phrase qui donnerait beaucoup d'envie de parler à Tracey ? C'était drôle de voir ses deux meilleurs amis discuter de la sorte.

Tracey continua sa diatribe.

« Avoue au moins qu'il est un petit-ami potentiel ? Allez, tu as toujours été attiré par les garçons mignons et mystérieux… »

Daphné ne pouvait pas nier cette partie. Harry Potter correspondait parfaitement au garçon mignon et mystérieux. Il avait un petit corps, mais assez tonique au vu de ses performances au Quiddich, il avait des cheveux indisciplinées qui faisaient fondre beaucoup de filles, ses yeux verts éclatants exotiques ressemblant curieusement au AVADA KEDAVRA et ses lunettes lui donnaient une touche mignonne. La seule chose qui était difficile à cerner chez Harry Potter était sa vie avant Poudlard. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait. Quelques-uns pensaient qu'il vivait parmi les Moldus pour sa sécurité, d'autres croyaient qu'il avait été formé secrètement par Dumbledore loin des yeux indiscrets. Une autre majorité pensait que le garçon-qui-à-survécu avait fait le tour du monde pour sauver des personnes en besoin. Daphné renifla à cette dernière théorie. C'était clairement la plus loufoque et improbable. Comme si un garçon de cinq ans pouvait tuer un Dragon pour sauver une princesse. Qui pouvait sincèrement croire en quelque chose d'aussi irréaliste ?

Elle répondit à sa meilleure amie.

« Si, tu le veux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie qu'il devient mon petit-ami... Non, n'y penses même pas ! Ne me lance pas dans l'un de tes plans qui terminent toujours mal. Si, tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir dévoiler ton plus grand secret à Blaise...»

Blaise donna un air curieux à Daphné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Maintenant Blaise était vraiment désireux de connaître le secret de Tracey.

« Je le suis totalement capable… »

« Très bien, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec Harry Potter… »

« Nous avons un accord… »

« Peste, je savais bien que tu allais me manipuler de la sorte… »

« Oh, tais-toi, tu m'agaçais… »

« Pfff… »

Blaise était un spectateur perdu. Parfois, il ne comprenait rien à rien avec ces deux-là.

 _« C'est des filles, il n'y a rien à comprendre, ça rentre dans la catégorie des choses bizarres chez une fille… »_

« Tu es sure… »

« Blaise… »

« C'est bon, j'arrête… »

 ** _Oui, les filles étaient définitivement bizarres !_**


	4. Chapter 4

****Harry Potter et le Livre du Futur****

Quelques jours avant sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard, Harry Potter fait une rencontre très surprenante. Maintenant doté d'un livre retraçant un futur sombre et des connaissances rares, il fera tout pour éliminer la menace que sont Voldemort et ses partisans.

Fort!Inteligent!Mature!Harry HPxDG

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **COM DE L'AUTEUR**

Je vous salue chers lecteurs et lectrices. Voici mon chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je vous laisse au plaisir de lire. À plus.

* * *

 _DinaChhaya TalaNokomis_

 _ **Merci, pour ton commentaire FIRST**_

 _Lilith Florent_

 _ **Merci, pour ton commentaire.**_

 _Guest _

_**Thanks.**_

 _DinaChhaya TalaNokomis_

 _ **Merci pour ton com. Je t'ai déjà répondu en message privé.**_

 _Maxine3482_

 _ **Merci pour ton ''charmant'' commentaire. Pour Daphné...elle sera de caractère très rusé, intelligente avec une présence intimidante. Elle sera un parfait complément avec le puissant Harry mais quelque peu maladroit et fonceur. Pour Richard Black, j'ai une bonne idée en tête mais je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise. Le seul mot qu'est à l'ordre à ce moment c'est : PATIENCE. Désolé pour le ROMIONE…je vais faire en sorte que leur couple soit le moins présent possible, celui qui sera majoritairement présent sera le HarryxDaphné. Le ROMIONE me semblait juste plus pertinent avec l'histoire. Pour leur entraînement, c'est une surprise, pareil pour les rencontres Harry/Daphné.**_

 _ **Effectivement, très chargé le programme.**_

 _Tim_

 _ **Merci et j'espère que ta curiosité te ravira davantage pour la suite.**_

 _PrekDeva_

 _ **Merci pour ton commentaire. Le HarryxDaphné à tellement de potentiel. Le HarryxGinny et HarryxHermione me fatigue. Comment ne pas apprécier un couple aussi romantique. Le garçon d'or des Gryffs avec la Reine des Glaces de Serpentard. Pour la suite, effectivement la politique, l'économie et les manipulations joueront un grand rôle. Mais tout cela sera plutôt présent en cinquième année. Lors de cette année, ce sera plutôt Action/Romance/Secret et quelques petites manipulations. Pour le cas de Ron...Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais j'ai tellement marre des dénigrements à son sujet que j'ai voulu partir avec Ron idiot qui écoute Harry et Hermione sur ses défauts et ses préjugés pour se remettre à jour.**_

 _DinaChhaya TalaNokomotis_

 _ **Le BlaisexTracey sera un couple mineur dans l'histoire. Harry à toujours été maladroit, il ne changera pas à ce sujet, c'est pour cela que Daphné entre en jeu, elle le changera en quelqu'un de plus sérieux. Le Harry du futur à appris de Daphné.**_

 _ **Les erreurs, ah les erreurs. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un/une Bêta ? Merci pour ton com. Je vais essayer de faire moins de fautes.**_

 _Dr1zzy_

 _ **Thanks. Je ne parle pas très bien l'anglais alors traduis cette partie. LOL.**_

 _Colinot_

 _ **Merci pour ton commentaire. Je te comprends tellement sur les fan-fictions intéressantes jamais terminées, c'est frustrant et ça gâche beaucoup les bonnes histoires. Ça sera par une garantie que je la finira un jour, mon histoire mais je vais essayer de publier au 20-25 Chapitres.**_

 _Lune Pourpre_

 _ **Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici, la suite, bonne lecture!**_

 _LoupRubis_

 _ **La première discussion entre Harry et Daphné sera au Chapitre 4. Ron et Hermione ce sera un peu différent car ils se disputent tout le temps. J'espère que la suite vas te plaire!**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

 _ **Lundi 4 Septembre 1994**_

Harry Potter soupira de fatigue en voyant le tas de lettres qu'il avait écrit. D'après les notes laissées par son futur soi, certaines personnes pouvaient l'aider et pour mieux lutter contre le retour de Voldemort, gagner la confiance de certains serait bénéfique pour lui.

Son autre soi avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de Pettigrow pour innocenter son parrain, il suffisait de vouloir faire un serment magique, passer sous le veritaserum et de donner ses souvenirs dans une pensine, mais il devait agir de façon méticuleuse. C'était pour cela qu'il devait envoyer une lettre à Amelia Bones, la tante de Susan Bones, une camarade Pouffsouffle à Poudlard.

D'après son futur soi, Amelia Bones était une femme juste et s'il expliquait son raisonnement, elle s'y pencherait de façon adéquate dans le dossier de Sirius et de sa condamnation injuste. Le fait que Sirius n'est jamais reçu un procès ferait balancer le futur de son parrain de façon tout à fait positive.

Il relut rapidement la lettre qu'il avait écrite à la directrice du Département de la justice magique du ministère de la Magie.

 _Mme Bones,_

 _Je vous envoie cette lettre, car une terrible injustice à été commise envers Sirius Black, le supposé, bras droit de Voldemort. J'ai des preuves suffisantes qui me permettent de l'innocenter de façon définitive. Le seul problème, viendrait du fait, que le seul moyen de le libérer était la main mise sur le véritable traître, Peter Pettigrow. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'est échappé. C'est ainsi que je vous propose en toute confiance de passer sous le veritaserum, de donner mes souvenirs dans une pensine et pour démontrer que tout cela est véridique, je ferai un serment magique pour confirmer mes dires._

 _Sachez également, que mon parrain ( Sirius Black ), n'a jamais reçu de procès, c'est pour cela que je vous demande de regarder en profondeur dans son dossier pour confirmer cela._

 _S'il vous plaît ne le dites à personne que je vous ais envoyé cette lettre, tout cela doit se dérouler secrètement car j'ai peur que le ministre ne puisse pas apprécier de voir sa côte baisser et le directeur Dumbledore ne sera pas non plus, une grande aide sur ce cas._

 _Si, vous voulez un entretien, faites-le moi savoir._

 _Passez une agréable journée. Je vous prie d'agréer Madame, mes plus sincères salutations._

 _Harry James Potter, futur héritier de la Noble et très ancienne famille des Potter_

Harry sourit un peu, il était très fier de sa lettre et il était certain que Amelia Bones apprécierait de sauver un homme injustement emprisonné. Laissant la lettre écrite à la directrice du Département de la justice magique. Il regarda les deux autres lettres qu'il avait écrites. Selon son futur soi, il avait besoin d'alliées et quoi de mieux que de se lier d'amitié avec le père de Daphné et de la grand-mère de Neville.

Cyrus Greengrass était un bon ami à son père et Harry savait que l'homme l'appréciait énormément selon les dires de son futur. Harry était certain que l'homme apprécierait notamment de s'associer avec le futur héritier de la famille Potter et le garçon-qui-à-survécu. D'ailleurs il devrait mieux connaître la famille de son future épouse. Il rougit à cette pensée, mais il était déterminé à ce que cela soit le cas. Daphné était une très jolie fille et son caractère décrit dans le livre était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il devrait commencer à la fréquenter. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas le remballer de façon brutale. Son caractère de Reine des Glaces n'était pas seulement gagné par le regard sévère. Il était également impatient de voir la mère de Daphné, selon son futur soi, celle-ci était une femme adorable et le fait qu'elle soit de la famille du Tsar Magique de la Russie pouvait clairement aider Harry dans le futur.

Augusta Londubat était une femme juste et d'après son futur soi, les Londubat et les Potter avaient des liens étroits, quelles soient Politiques, amicales ou encore économiques. D'ailleurs, la mère de Neville était sa marraine, une certaine Alicia Londubat et le père de Neville était un ami très proche à son père. Harry se maudissait au fait de ne pas avoir lié une amitié plus étroite avec Neville. D'ailleurs selon son futur soi, Neville sera dans le futur un grand homme. Il suffisait de quelques conseils et un peu d'aide et le garçon considéré comme faible et inutile par la majeure partie de Poudlard deviendra un monstre de puissance. La première chose serait de reformer une amitié-alliance entre Potter et Londubat. C'était pour cela qu'une lettre envoyé à serait parfait. D'ailleurs, il devrait expliquer avec soin et politesse que Neville devrait avoir une nouvelle baguette, car celle avec laquelle il pratiquait actuellement n'était pas vraiment ajustée à son ami.

Il commença à relire avec calme les deux lettres écrites.

 _MrGreengrass,_

 _J'ai récemment découvert à travers une lettre écrite par ma mère que mon père et vous, étiez des amis assez proche. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai vous connaître, vous et votre famille pour une future collaboration politique et éventuellement amicale. Je suis certain que vous apprécierez beaucoup d'être allié avec le garçon-qui-à-survécu et le futur héritier de la famille Potter._

 _Passons ce côté légèrement Politique._

 _J'aimerais connaître l'étroitesse de votre amitié avec mon père. J'aimerais connaître les activités de mon père, ses talents et sa famille. Voyez-vous, le directeur Dumbledore croyait bon de me laisser dans l'ombre de mes obligations futures dans le domaine Politique. J'ai vécu depuis mes 1 ans, avec des Moldus pas très réceptifs à la magie. Donc la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de la magie était lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'invitation à Poudlard. J'espère quelques éclaircissements dans ces domaines, si cela, vous ne pose pas de problème ?_

 _Si vous voulez une rencontre personnelle, dites le à travers une lettre. J'espère que notre future alliance sera un moyen capable de vous faire entendre que la lumière et les ténèbres fonds qu'un et qu'il faut un équilibre pour avoir la paix. Je ne sais pas ce que vos filles pensent de moi et voient en moi, mais je ne suis pas l'un des pions de Dumbledore. Le directeur est un homme très secret et j'ai appris qu'il a manipulé toute ma vie. Si, vous voulez des informations supplémentaires, je le ferai volontiers, mais je voudrais connaître votre avis sur cela._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, espérant des nouvelles positives dans vos prochaines lettres. Je vous prie d'agréer Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations les meilleurs._

 _Harry Potter, futur héritier de la Noble et la plus ancienne famille des Potter._

Satisfait de la lettre écrite à Cyrus Greengrass, Harry s'attaqua à la deuxième lettre écrite à Augusta Londubat

 _Mme Londubat,_

 _Je vous souhaite écrire cette lettre pour mettre les points sur les i. Je suis un ami pas vraiment très proche de votre petit-fils, mais Neville est un ami très loyal et j'apprécie énormément sa bravoure et son courage malgré ses maladresses. J'ai remarqué quelques points noirs qui m'avaient interpellé sur le cas de Neville, mais avant d'arriver à cela, j'ai autre chose à vous préciser._

 _Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmement désolé, malgré le retard, pour votre fils et son épouse. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais si mes parents étaient dans cette situation. Neville ne mérite pas cela et je vous promets de rendre notre amitié plus intime, car votre petit-fils à le potentiel d'être quelqu'un d'encore plus formidable qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'espère qu'ils pourront se rétablir un jour._

 _Ensuite, j'ai lu dans une lettre écrite par ma mère, que votre famille avait des liens étroits avec les Potter. J'aimerais renouveler cette alliance amicale. Quelques conseils sur la politique et le monde sorcier seraient le bienvenu. Je n'ai pas une très forte éducation, car Dumbledore avait omis de me parler de mon héritage. D'ailleurs la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de la magie avait été lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'invitation à Poudlard._

 _Oh, aussi, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, pouvez-vous m'écrire un peu sur l'amitié de ma mère avec ma marraine, Alicia Londubat et de l'amitié entre mon père et votre fils Frank Londubat. Ce serait quelque chose de précieux pour moi, car je ne connais pas réellement mes parents. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, d'ailleurs le professeur Rogue n'hésite pas à me le dire de façon désinvolte à chaque cours de Potion. Selon ses mots, je ne suis qu'une image de mon père, un paon arrogant et irrespectueux. Ma mère était selon les dires de mes professeurs, une élève modèle. Voilà tout ce que je sais sur mes parents._

 _Revenant à Neville. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour venir critiquer vos méthodes d'éducation, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre petit-fils semble si timide et maladroit. Dans les matières comme en Potion ou en Métamorphose, il est d'un niveau abyssal, mais lorsqu'il est en Botanique, personne ne peut rivaliser avec ses connaissances et son enthousiasme. Il est certainement un prodige dans cet art._

 _J'ai remarqué qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa baguette...J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne lui ait pas vraiment adaptée. Il à des difficultés a manœuvré sa baguette. J'ai pensé qu'en changeant sa baguette que ce genre problème sera élucidé. Je vous demande également si je pourrais lui acheter un hibou pour son anniversaire, bien que passée, j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau. Le crapaud qu'il a en sa possession me parait un peu démodé. Je suis désolé d'être aussi impoli et direct vis-à-vis de votre petit-fils, mais je fais tout cela, car je vois un énorme potentiel en lui. Il serait certainement un fier lion dans le futur si on le guidait de façon adéquate. Saviez-vous que Neville aidait les plus jeunes lions lorsqu'ils sont en difficultés ou intimidés. Peu de gens savent ce fait et les plus jeunes voient en votre petit-fils, une figure de grand-frère protecteur. J'espère que vous comprenez maintenant mes motivations._

 _Passez une agréable journée, j'espère une réponse rapide de votre part. Je vous prie ainsi d'agréer, Madame, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

 _Harry James Potter, futur héritier de la Noble et la plus ancienne famille des Potter_

La lettre écrite à Madame Londubat était assez longue et Harry espérait qu'il n'avait pas été trop impoli sur le cas de Neville. Mais il devait être clair pour que la grand-mère de celui-ci comprenne que son vieil ami n'était pas un incapable.

Il laissa tomber cette dernière lettre sur les deux autres lettres qu'il avait relue et corrigée. Il s'attaqua maintenant à certainement à la lettre la plus importante. Celle qui lui permettrait de revendiquer l'été prochain son rang de Lord Potter et d'éliminer une grande partie de la menace de Voldemort.

 _Bonjour, Mr. Le Directeur de Gringotts,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre, car j'ai besoin de connaître plusieurs choses sur ma situation. Tout d'abord, je ne connais pas réellement ma situation en tant que futur Lord Potter, titre que je voudrais revendiquer à mon 15e anniversaire. Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais reçu de compte-rendu sur mes richesses et je n'ai même pas ma clé en ma possession. Est-ce normal que Dumbledore l'ait depuis tout ce temps ? Ne devrais-je pas être le propriétaire de mes voûtes ? J'espère que vous allez faire une recherche approfondie sur ce cas, car selon moi, le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas très net dans ses manœuvres._

 _J'ai récemment découvert à travers une lettre de ma mère qu'elle était parvenue sur quelque chose de très sombre vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Savez-vous ce que c'est un Horcruxe ? Selon ma mère, Voldemort en à fait six avant sa mort et je suis quasiment certain que la cicatrice sur mon front est également fait de magie noire. Est-ce normal que je rêve d'entendre Voldemort parler ? Est ce normal que ce rêve soit répétitif ? Donc pour avoir la conscience apaisée, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a la possibilité d'avoir un examen médical loin des yeux indiscrets ? Je vous paierai grassement pour les soins et le silence._

 _Pour les Horcruxes ma mère à découvert l'emplacement de trois d'entre eux. L'un d'eux à été détruit par mes soins, bien que la chance avait grandement contribué à ma victoire. C'était un journal secret qui se nourrissait de la magie de sa victime. Cela permettait à Voldemort à se ressusciter en l'homme qu'il était à l'âge de 16 ans. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de la rumeur sur l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets ? C'était durant cet incident que j'ai lutté contre un basilic millénaire et le jeune Voldemort de 16 ans. Je suis certain que Dumbledore ne vous a pas parlé de cet incident. Pour les deux autres Horcruxes, l'un d'eux est le diadème de Serdaigle qui se trouve dans la salle sur besoin à Poudlard. L'autre est la coupe de Pouffsouffle et elle est vraisemblablement caché dans la voûte de Bellatrix Lestrange, une Mangemort reconnue et emprisonnée. J'ai également un soupçon sur un quatrième Horcruxe. Dans le rêve que je fais, je vois un serpent qui reste très proche de Voldemort. Il s'appelle Nagini et je sens une forte attraction lorsqu'il est proche de moi dans le rêve en question. Peut-être le serpent est l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort ?_

 _Oh, une autre précision, dans mon rêve, j'ai entendu parler de leur emplacement actuel, je crois que c'était le manoir de Beckley Park, dans le comté d'Oxford ? Je ne vous demande rien de direct, essayé juste de découvrir si c'est réel. Je vous paierai encore une fois de façon généreuse. L'argent n'a pas d'importance pour moi, ma seule envie, c'est de me débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort._

 _J'espère que ces informations seront gardées confidentiels. Encore une poche d'argent vous sera donnée en toute quiétude._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Que l'or coule dans votre banque et que le sang de vos ennemis soit trempé sur vos lames d'argents._

 _Harry James Potter, futur héritier de la Noble et la plus ancienne famille des Potter_

Harry soupira. Cette lettre était difficile à manœuvrer. D'un coté, il ne fallait pas trop révéler pour ne pas paraître trop suspect et de l'autre coté, il devrait manipuler de façon adéquate les Gobelins. Selon son futur soi, la meilleure manière de parler avec les Gobelins serait de promettre de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Son futur soi avait dit que les Horcruxes doivent être détruites le plus rapidement possible et l'aide des Gobelins serait parfait pour cela. Dumbledore avait perdu toute crédibilité et si tout se passait bien, cinq des sept horcruxes de Voldemort seront détruits à la fin de son quatrième année et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les secrets gardés par le directeur de Poudlard avaient fait perdre beaucoup de vie et Harry avait décidé qu'il serait sa propre personne et non un jouet de Dumbledore qui se croyait tout-puissant.

Il laissa tomber sa quatrième lettre corrigée de façon correcte avant de s'attaquer aux trois lettres restantes. Deux d'entre elles seront envoyés à Sirius et Remus et l'une sera envoyé à Richard.

Il inspecta celle de Remus en premier lieu.

 _Bonjour, professeur Lupin,_

 _J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié ?_

 _Je suis certain que non mais passons...Comment-tu vas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ta part depuis la fin de l'année dernière. J'ai quelques questions à te poser !_

 _Tout d'abord, sachant que tu étais un ami très proche de mon père et une bonne connaissance à ma mère, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu d'eux. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop demandé. J'aimerais également connaître leurs domaines d'expertises. Aussi, j'aimerais connaître tes aspirations et tes talents. Je suis très curieux et j'espère que tu ne seras pas effrayé par mes questions nombreuses qui feront honte à Hermione._

 _Tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils sur comment améliorer mes notes ? Sachant que tu étais le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu dans la défense contre les forces du mal, des conseils de votre part seront le bienvenu. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de changer mes options de l'année dernière avec l'arithmancie et les runes…_

 _Oh, j'avais presque oublié...Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, cette année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule à Poudlard ! J'espère que cette année se déroulera de façon tranquille, car j'ai vraiment envie de passer une bonne année tout en regardant ce tournoi passionnant en tant que spectateur. Ce serait cool de te revoir...Tu viendras n'est ce pas ? Un non de ta part sera un refus catégorique de ma part._

 _J'espère te revoir, à la prochaine._

 _Harry, un élève passionné de la défense contre les forces du mal !_

Harry sourit un peu à sa lettre. Il avait tout fait pour rendre confortable Remus. Selon son futur soi, l'homme était devenu une coquille vide de ce qu'il était dans sa jeunesse et un peu de reconnaissance et quelques questions, demandes de conseils seront très bénéfique pour le père de son futur filleul. D'ailleurs Harry espérait que cette fois-ci Remus et Nymphadora pourront survivre pour s'occuper de Edward. Remus était un homme bon et il méritait un peu de bonheur et Harry allait lui offrir un peu de répit à sa situation. Il espérait que dans le futur, il redeviendra un homme fort, curieux et joyeux. L'année dernière Harry avait bien sûr remarqué son malaise au début lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Il avait aussi remarqué son bonheur lorsqu'il avait vu son Patronus. Harry savait que l'homme en question regrettait énormément de ne pas l'avoir élevé dans sa jeunesse, mais c'était compréhensible. Avec Dumbledore manipulant dans l'ombre et les préjugés contre les Loup-garou ; c'était impossible que Remus puisse s'occuper de lui. Harry pouvait notamment comprendre sa douleur, sa solitude et ses pertes. Cela devait être difficile de savoir qu'on perdait toutes les personnes qui nous sont chers en une seule soirée. Harry se demandait encore comment l'homme n'était pas tombé dans une dépression suicidaire. Il était néanmoins content que Remus soit encore en vie et il aura sa part de bonheur. C'était une promesse que s'était faite Harry à lui-même !

Il laissa tomber la lettre de Remus dans le tas qu'il avait déjà écrit et corrigé. Il commença à lire la lettre écrite à son parrain.

 _Cher Parrain Padfood,_

 _J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop isolé où tu es caché, sale vieux chien. Moi en tout cas, je vais bien. Je t'envoie cette lettre, car j'ai besoin de quelques conseils tout en voulant savoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Pour les conseils ? J'aimerais savoir comment devenir un animagus. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème si tu m'envoies quelques explications précises du comment, on devient un anmiagus. Je suis sûr que je suis un animal surpuissant qui te botte les fesses tous les jours._

 _J'aimerais également que tu me parles un peu de ta famille, de mes parents et de ta vie. Tu es mon parrain et j'ai envie de te connaître. N'hésite pas à me poser des questions sur moi, je te répondrais aussi sincèrement que possible. Pour un bref résumé, je déteste ma famille dans laquelle je réside actuellement, j'ai deux meilleurs amis qui sont Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, je suis un élève moyen, mais j'ai l'ambition de changer cela à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle...Si, tu veux plus d'informations sur ma vie, je serai ravi d'en écrire davantage si tu le souhaites._

 _Après cela, j'ai entendu parler que tu te connaissais un peu en matière de filles ? J'ai remarqué une fille, une Serpentard qui s'appelle Daphné Greengrass pour être précis. Elle est très jolie, mais visiblement elle à un surnom qui s'intitule Reine Des Glaces ! J'aimerais bien l'aborder, mais je n'ai pas envie de briser mes chances sur la première rencontre. Connaissant ma pauvre qualité sociale, merci à tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon de m'avoir rendu si antisocial, je vais tout gâcher. Un peu d'aide de ta part serait le bienvenu._

 _Oh, j'avais presque oublié, cette année se déroule le tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cela. Chaque année, j'ai eu des problèmes et mes cauchemars ne me rassures absolument pas. J'espère que tu pourras me donner des moyens pour me faire garder le calme._

 _J'espère que tu te reposes bien et à la prochaine. Ne dors pas trop…_

 _Harry, un filleul très curieux et attentionné_

Harry, espérait que Sirius n'allait pas trop en faire sur le fait qu'il était intéressé par une fille. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de conseil, mais le Harry du futur avait clairement expliqué que ce serait un bon moyen d'avoir quelques moments entre Parrain-Filleul et Harry savait très bien qu'il en avait terriblement besoin. Il espérait juste qu'Amelia Bones pourrait trouver un moyen de libérer son parrain à la fin de cette année. Ce serait tellement bien de s'en éloigner définitivement de Vernon et Pétunia…

Il corrigea rapidement quelques petites erreurs avant de le jeter dans le tas des lettres ''corrigées et approuvées''. Il donna un soupir d'appréhension sur la dernière lettre. Celle-ci était écrite pour le cousin éloigné de Sirius, Richard Black. Harry était surpris que Richard était un orphelin vivant dans l'orphelinat de Saint-Augustin d'Édimbourg. Selon son futur soi, Richard devait avoir actuellement 9 ans. Lorsque Sirius serait enfin libéré de toute accusation, il espérait que Richard serait adopté par son parrain dans la famille Black. Selon les dires de son futur soi, Richard Black était le fils d'un cousin de Sirius qui avait vécu en Écosse non loin d'Édimbourg. Ce cousin de Sirius avait fui la famille Black lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à fréquenter le groupe de Voldemort et l'homme en question était amoureux d'une femme moldu. Malheureusement, une terrible maladie avait frappé la mère de Richard, ce qui causa son décès. Le père de Richard, mourut de chagrin. Ainsi, Richard s'était retrouvé orphelin. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mauvais, mais connaissant la réputation de l'orphelinat décrit par son futur soi, Richard ne pouvait pas rester éternellement là-bas. Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas effrayé par la lettre.

Il commença la dernière lecture correctrice.

 _Bonjour, Richard Edmund Black_

 _Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi. Mais sais-tu ce que c'est un sorcier ? Eh bien, pour être clair, tu es un sorcier et moi, j'en suis un également. Si tu veux, plus d'information sur le monde sorcier n'hésite pas de poser des questions, je suis sûr que mon hibou, Hedwige, fera une joie de me les amener...Je te le précise, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ne le dis à personne de l'orphelinat, les sorciers se cachent du monde moderne._

 _Ta famille, les Black, sont une famille Noble et très ancienne de la Grande-Bretagne. Tu es l'un des derniers survivants de la famille et mon parrain est également un Black. Celui-ci est pour l'instant en l'incapacité de t'accueillir mais je te garantis que dans moins d'un an, il sera dans la possibilité de t'adopter – si tu le souhaites bien sûr -._

 _Pour t'aider un peu, je m'appelle Harry Potter, héritier de la Noble et très ancienne famille des Potter, je suis un élève de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je viens d'entamer mon quatrième année et actuellement un Tournoi sera organisé à l'école. Je suis un bon élève, mais j'ai encore beaucoup défauts. Les matières enseignées ici, sont les Potions, l'Astronomie, la Botanique, la défense contre les forces du mal, le Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, le Vol sur Balai. Après nous avons des cours optionnels que tu peux prendre en troisième année. Parmi elles, la Divination, l'étude des Moldus (personnes non-magiques ), étude des runes, Soins aux créatures magiques et l'Arithmancie. Pour plus d'informations, je laisse ta curiosité me poser des questions. Poudlard est également un château magique. Si, tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'envoyer des images de l'école à toi._

 _J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée, sinon, ma lettre te ravira certainement._

 _À plus._

 _Harry James Potter, ami et espérant un futur frère à toi_

 _PS : n'oublie pas, envoie ta lettre par mon hibou. Tu peux écrire en tant qu'adresse ''Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Harry James Potter'', la lettre viendras magiquement à moi._

La lettre était assez courte, mais Harry savait que Richard était un garçon très curieux et en voyant Hedwige sa curiosité sera piqué au plus haut point. Il commencera tout doucement à connaître le garçon. Il ne lui a pas posé de questions trop intimes. Il lui a seulement parlé de sa famille, de lui et de la magie et de Poudlard. C'était suffisant pour un début. D'ailleurs, il avait laissé de façon express plusieurs trous pour que Richard lui puisse poser beaucoup de questions. Lui envoyer des photos serait un bonus.

Se levant tout doucement de son bureau, il donna un petit sourire à Hedwige qui le regardait avec avidité. Son hibou était excité de voler et Harry allait lui permettre cette opportunité. Il attacha rapidement la lettre écrite à Richard sur la patte gauche de Hedwige avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de son dortoir. Après quelques câlins et quelques mots d'encouragements, il laissa Hedwige s'envoler. Il regarda quelques instants son oiseau voler au loin avant de fermer la fenêtre en douceur.

Il repartit rapidement vers son bureau avant de prendre les autres lettres et de partir vers la porte de sortie de son dortoir. Il descendit rapidement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci.

 **« Tempus »**

Il regarda l'heure qui indiquait qu'il était 6 heure 20. Le premier cours de l'année commençait à 9 heure avec les Potions. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné l'emploi du temps de cette année, hier dans la grande salle. Il lui avait également parlé de ses changements d'options. Elle avait accepté sans trop de poser de questions.

Il s'assit rapidement sur le grand canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle commune avant de crier.

« DOBBY ! »

Un pouf plus tard, un petit elfe habillé de façon lamentable se précipita avec fureur sur un Harry Potter, très surpris. L'elfe de maison s'accrochait à la jambe gauche d'Harry comme une bouée de sauvetage. Harry tapota maladroitement la tête de l'elfe de maison avant de parler.

« Dobby, est ce que tu peux te calmer, un instant ! »

Instantanément, le petit elfe s'éloigna de Harry pour se tenir à quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'était redressé avec une fermeté hallucinante. Le petit elfe prit la parole avec frénésie.

« Le grand Harry Potter, ma appelé, que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter ? »

Voyant que Dobby était à l'écoute, Harry prit l'initiative de parler.

« Tout d'abord, je suis content que tu te portes bien, mon ami. » Dobby renifla à ses mots. « Avant d'aller au vif du sujet ! Tu travailles bien ici, à Poudlard ? » Le petit elfe acquiesça. « Je me demandais donc, si tu le souhaites bien sûr, de devenir mon elfe de maison personnel ? »

Avant que Harry comprenne ce qui, lui arrivait, Dobby se jeta brusquement sur son torse. L'elfe pleurait bruyamment et les larmes mêlées à de la morve se mélangeaient au t-shirt de Harry. Finalement Dobby criait.

« Oui, oui, je serais volontiers l'elfe personnel du grand Harry Potter ! »

Harry rigola aux mots de l'elfe excentrique avant de dire.

« Comment il faut procéder pour que tu deviennes mon elfe personnel ? »

Dobby se redressa encore une fois avant de parler avec détermination.

« Il suffit de dire, je Harry James Potter, accepte Dobby, comme mon elfe de maison personnel. Utilise bien ta baguette lorsque tu fais l'incantation. »

Sortant sa baguette, Harry parla.

« Je Harry James Potter, accepte Dobby, comme mon elfe de maison personnel. »

Une lumière blanche entoura Harry et Dobby. La lumière se transforma rapidement en or avant qu'un énorme flash lumineux explose dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry qui avait protégé ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante avec son bras droit regarda là où se trouvait Dobby en premier lieu. Ce qu'il vit, le fit frémir d'étonnement et d'admiration. Là, où se trouvait un elfe de maison petit, frêle et mal habillé, se tenait maintenant un grand elfe, atteignant facilement les uns mètres cinquante, il avait une musculature athlétique, ses yeux ressemblaient à un éclat d'or et son visage s'était affiné. Ses oreilles ont rétréci pour atteindre une taille humaine, son nez avait rétréci et était moins pointant. Il était portait un costume moldu de couleur gris-rayé, une cravate rouge foncée. Et au niveau de son cœur, l'insigne des Potter était fièrement gravé.

La voix douce et légèrement brute de Dobby surpris encore plus Harry.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ; lord Potter ? »

Harry secoua un peu la tête avant de demander.

« S'il te plaît, Dobby, appelle moi, Harry, Lord Potter me fait penser que j'ai vieillit de quarante ans. Et aussi, tu peux m'expliquer ce changement physique ? »

Le grand elfe acquiesça avant de répondre.

« Très bien, Harry ! Le changement viendrait du fait que ta magie ma permis cela. C'est un phénomène inouï, je ne suis même pas sur que ce genre d'événement est même possible. Vous êtes certainement très différent des autres sorciers, Harry. Un grand sorcier, tu l'es assurément ! »

Harry opina positivement à cela la tête avant de parler à nouveau.

« Merci, pour ton explication claire, Dobby! J'aimerai, maintenant que tu donnes ces lettres aux personnes désignées. Tu n'auras pas de problème d'envoi, j'espère ? »

Dobby prit les lettres donné par son maître avant de finir la conversation.

« Non, tout va bien! Je suppose que je dois attendre leur réponse avant de revenir ? Très bien. Au revoir Harry. »

Dobby s'inclina respectueusement avant de disparaître sans bruit à la plus grande surprise de Harry. C'était une autre surprise.

Sa surprise passé, il repartit en vitesse vers son dortoir pour prendre ses cours de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était encore une fois installé sûr le canapé du milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il sortit ses cours de Potion. Avant de commencer sa lecture, il sortit la lettre que sa mère avait faite au Professeur Rogue. Son futur soi avait découvert cette lettre lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans les caves du 4 Privet Drive. Harry avait fait de même. Il devrait donner cette lettre au professeur Rogue. Il espérait que cette lettre allait changer le mauvais caractère du professeur des Potions à son vis-à-vis.

Il regarda rapidement ses cours de la journée, après les potions, il avait les Runes comme cours, l'après-midi Botanique avec MmeChourave et en dernier cours, Histoire de la magie avec MrBinns.

Il soupira au dernier cours, ce sera certainement un moment très ennuyant. Il allait sûrement s'endormir comme à son habitude. Il espérait juste que les cours de la journée allaient passer rapidement, car il avait promis à Hermione et Ron de parler de ses insécurités sur le Tournoi des Sorciers. Il allait bien sûr, leur montrer la salle sur besoin. Ils avaient besoin de tout savoir sur le Harry du futur. Il devrait d'ailleurs leur montrer l'image prise. Cela montrerait l'authenticité de toute cette histoire. Il espérait juste que ses amis allaient le comprendre et l'aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il avait confiance en eux pour qu'ils ne rapportent pas tout à Dumbledore, mais il voulait prendre tout de même des précautions. Il devrait ainsi leur faire passer un serment magique. C'était dur de ne pas faire assez confiance à ses amis, mais ils le comprendront.

Oubliant ses pensées d'après cours, il se remit dans sa lecture. Il avait une longue journée devant lui et quoi de mieux que de commencer son année avec son professeur préféré. Il était certain que le professeur Rogue allait lui enlever des points pour avoir mal respiré sachant que les points ne servaient à rien car la Coupe des Quatre Maisons na pas lieu en raison du Trophée des Trois Sorciers.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3.


End file.
